Esperando, esperando, esperando
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Nero había estado esperando todo el tiempo, llevando su paciencia hasta el límite, pero el tiempo le había enseñado algo muy valioso, la espera era el más dulce de los vicios puestos sobre el mundo. Si era por Dante, esperar era un mero y placentero trámite. Yaoi-Dante/Nero


**Título:** Esperando, esperando, esperando.  
**Autor:** Yukari Sparda.  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry, personajes y/o referencias no me pertenecen, son de Ninja Theory o en defecto Capcom (¿Qué pasó Capcom? Antes eras chévere :c)  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (Chico/Chico) Un Nero y un Dante OOC, pero ni tanto (?)

* * *

**Devil May Cry – One Shot  
****Esperando, esperando, esperando.**

* * *

Nero sabía que esto era una estupidez, como si algo que proviniese de Dante fuese cuerdo, inteligente o confiable, esas cosas no pasan, suele recordarse y no es que se queje demasiado pero esperar lo tiene al borde del desquicio.

¡Ni siquiera puntual era el maldito viejo!

Se acercó al balcón del edificio, antiguamente lugar de encuentro de hombres lascivos y concubinas mal pagadas, para abrir la ventana con toques neoclásicos y el vidrio ahumado lleno de polvo. El aire invernal casi transitorio a la primavera le envuelve con su manto cálido de media tarde. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los edificios, una bola naranja tiñendo el cielo de un color violeta suave y rojo pálido.

Está tan alto que el cielo no parece el límite en este momento. Las calles comienzan un ajetreo típico del retorno a los hogares, al fondo, las luces de los bares y vehículos se encienden tímidamente. Nero suelta el aire de mala gana y golpea la balaustrada de hierro.

Odia tener que esperar. No, esperar lo prudente, no demasiado. Si hace memoria, a aquello que realmente puede recordar como suyo, estuvo toda su vida esperando. Convencido de que la perseverancia le daría, al cabo del tiempo, aquello que tanto anhelaba, lo que fuese que era en ese tiempo.

Esperar por Kyrie, esperar por ser alguien, esperar por una oportunidad, esperar por el amor ¿Dónde está Nero?

Esperando, esperando, esperando.

De tan sólo recordar aquello deja volar una risita, el Nero de antes era tan ingenuo, o como a veces dice Dante, ingenuo pero genuino. La simple idea le hacía arder las mejillas, simplemente no se explicaba cómo es que había llegado a enamorarse de ese idiota y engreído hombre, seguramente fue en aquella etapa de la que hablaba, jamás se lo perdonaría, ni a Dante, ni a sus sentimientos infantiles o lo que sea que haya sido. Pero de esos motivos especiales, un beso, un abrazo, enlazar la mano, poco a poco, él podía decir que había caído en el amor.

¡Con un demonio, definitivamente no _esperaba_ eso! A lo mejor existía una delgada y vulnerable línea entre la coincidencia y la ironía. Jodida suerte la suya.

Escuchó un ruido detrás, en la puerta –O lo que queda de ella, en realidad– y gira, frunciendo el ceño. Ve al cazador de rojo luchando con las telas color vino que sobreviven del decorado moviéndolas, haciendo que una nube de polvo cubra el lugar, como neblina.

—Que poco romántico —Señaló el cazador experimentado al dejar el lienzo tranquilo—. Y luego yo soy el fetichista.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dante sonríe, por supuesto que Nero no le ha citado aquí para tener una colorida y poco masculina muestra de amor—. Revisé el lugar, pero no parece haber nada fuera de lo común, sólo basura y escombros ¿Puedo saber por qué has tardado tanto?

—El tráfico —Nero suelta un quejido de rendición, qué acaso no se podía tomar nada en serio.

El cazador de rojo se acerca a una mesa donde los vestigios de un par de copas yacen inertes, las arañas de cristal clavadas al techo se mecen con la brisa, la oscuridad se vierte en mitad de la estancia y el sol ilumina la otra parte, los cristales rotos hacen el efecto de escarcha sobre el suelo de madera y ese aroma a licor pútrido no es tan malo después de todo.

—No seas cruel, este lugar aún tiene vida —Dante toma una copa polvorienta de la barra del lugar—. Aunque, si había un demonio aquí, ya no está.

—Jamás lo habría notado de no ser porque me lo dices ahora —Respondió mordazmente el menor dando la vuelta hacia el balcón otra vez—. Una perdida de tiempo total, Lady nos la debe.

—Eres muy dramático, toma las cosas con calma, quizás son demonios noctámbulos que les gusta la juerga, relájate _kid_.

—Oh sí, me pondré cómodo, en un burdel que se cae a pedazos con un viejo oxidado, es una propuesta insuperable —Bufó molesto, recorrió el cuarto completo llegando al umbral de la puerta—. No sé tú, pero yo me marcho.

—El bebé Nero le tiene miedo a los fantasmas de las cortesanas —Dante movió los brazos, sonriendo como de costumbre, el otro le contempló a punto de perder la poca paciencia que había estado guardando con anterioridad—. Y como siempre, Dante, debe salvar al mundo de la devastación.

Oyó un chasquido y el frío del cañón colándose en mitad de su nuca. Nero no podía verlo desde allí pero el mayor sonreía divertido. Oh Nero y sus malas pulgas.

—_Kid_, ambos sabemos no vas a apretar el gatillo…

Estaba equivocado.

Las botas de Nero resonaban en cada peldaño desgastado del hueco de las escaleras –Ridículamente numerosas y bulliciosas– hasta los pisos más inferiores, la infinidad de puertas de cristal y sus decorados lograron desorientarlo, sólo necesitaba una ventana por la cual saltar e irse a casa. Ingresó a una estancia amplia, el techo era alto y abovedado, incongruente con el resto de la arquitectura, tenía pinta de ser una cava de vino, puesto que el aroma a uvas era inconfundible, aunque no era eso lo que exactamente llamó su atención.

Se puso alerta, el olor a azufre, digno de los demonios de peor denominación se combinó con todo en el lugar. Esperó, y era quizás la espera más deliciosa de su vida, sentir la adrenalina recorriendo cada vaso sanguíneo, el movimiento raudo de la espada como la extensión de su brazo, la pólvora impregnándose en la ropa y el fulgor azul del Devil Bringer centelleando a la par con las chispas del filo chocando contra el metal de las guadañas. Cuando cree acabar con todo siente otra presencia, voltea con Red Queen envuelta en llamas y se detiene, o mejor dicho, lo detienen.

Las manos de Dante están sobre el filo, sacude un poco la espada y Nero la suelta, está algo sorprendido de cómo ha hecho eso –Y no es que se sorprenda mucho con las técnicas de Dante, después de todo, el viejo estaba jodidamente loco– pero está vez es por algo distinto, más que una simple maniobra, es el momento en que se ha suscitado.

—¿Me esperabas, cariño? —Recita en un todo burlesco. Nero se pregunta si había alguna posibilidad de que Dante supiese en qué estaba pensando, la lógica termina por matar esa posibilidad, pese a esos mitos sobrehumanos de demonios con la capacidad de telepatía. Es más bien, una pregunta retorica o algo más cliché.

—Convengamos en que eres algo… predecible —El ex caballero de la orden desvía los ojos hacia un punto lejano en la pared contraria—. Realmente no te esperaba.

Era la frase correlativa y coherente de sus pensamientos. El cazador de rojo levanta una ceja confundido de ese tono, cargado de añoranza y recuerdo, que no está del todo claro. Nero y su mente compleja, suele repetirse mentalmente, un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Curva los labios en una sonrisa sincera, amistosa, sin nada de malicia.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Nero vuelve del mundo de los pensamientos demasiado tarde –Tarde como para negarse y dar una patada en la entrepierna del mayor– cuando el toque meloso detrás de su nuca está presagiando lo peor, vuelto el rostro, con los dedos del cazador experimentado sobre el mentón y su cabello, tiembla y por mero instinto ¡Ese malnacido instinto de seguridad! Cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar, no ha pasado, pero conoce a la perfección lo que viene. Los labios de Dante se posan gentilmente en los suyos y el color carmín pronto está pintando sus mejillas.

Había cosas, o actos, que valían la pena esperar, eran esos que suelen confundirse con algo mundano, pero cuya recompensa era equivalente a la olla de oro al final de arcoíris. Sí, estaba cansado de esperar, _esperando_, aquello que es inesperado.

Como las rosadas muestras de amor o el equilibrio cósmico, cosas de ese estilo, triviales y a la vez sobrenaturales.

Él puede esperar lo que sea y puede vivir con ello –Con Dante a su lado se da cuenta de que puede vivir con muchas cosas– y a pesar de que no ha caído completamente en las redes del cazador adulto es algo que puede sobrevenir en cualquier momento. Da un paso atrás, totalmente sonrojado y el entrecejo junto, está a punto de darle unos tres o cuatro disparos más al adulto sino se aleja.

—¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Maldito viejo pervertido, voy a arrancarte los intestinos y se los daré al primer perro callejero que encuentre!

Dante ríe, mientras Nero sigue explicándole cuál _rudo_ podía ser si le provocaba, por dentro se siente satisfecho de no quedar en plena evidencia, su mejor y más vergonzoso secreto estaba seguro dentro de su mente.

Nero no tenía forma de saber que él también lo estuvo esperando, esperando, esperando.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Cosas extrañas pasan este mes, debe ser una alineación planetaria o una sobredosis de imaginación pero así… mal. Y no es que a mi me guste hablar mal de mi imaginación, menos, si no ha estado presente últimamente, en fin, tiene que haber sido esa separación del Fandom de Dante/Nero que me hizo regresar y se siente… locamente bien, indescriptible.

Cosas extrañas, como dije. Y yo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo XD. Bien, espero que les haya gustado porque lo hice con amor para todas las fujoshis y fundashis del mundo. So… respondo todo mediante MP, olvidé decirlo. Y eso.

¡Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten! :D


End file.
